Dillon's Declaration
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Dillon lives with the guilt of Michael's death.


**Dillon's Declaration**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

He was in trouble. Deep trouble. Felicia had just found out that Georgie and he had been sneaking around together. It was only a matter of time before Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio found out that they had made love.

Now here he sat in front of Kelly's blowing bubbles in his Coke. Why did this stuff always happen to him? Trouble found him wherever he went. Especially where Luke Spencer was concerned.

Luke had been the role model Dillon had desired. Growing up without a father and practically no mother, he escaped into the land of make believe. To Dillon, Luke was just amazing. He was always on the road tracking Helena determined to keep the Cassadine/Spencer war fresh. But like all wars once your enemy is destroyed a part of you is destroyed as well.

The admiration Dillon had for Luke was diminishing. They all had helped Faith escape from prison to get Skye exonerated. But what they didn't realize were the repercussions that would follow. Faith had kidnapped Michael, Morgan, and Kristina to seek revenge on Sonny, Ric, and Alexis. Morgan and Kristina were returned unharmed but Michael's fate was much different. Faith killed him.

Now Dillon, Skye, and Justus were all feeling responsible for Michael's death. But Luke had no remorse whatsoever. He kept telling himself that he wasn't responsible for Faith's actions. Dillon asked himself over and over again, how could a person not feel responsible? The guilt was eating him alive.

Dillon's thoughts were jarred, "Dillon?" he looked up at the woman who was approaching.

"Oh, hey Elizabeth."

"Are you okay? You looked like you were a million miles away," she said adjusting Cameron on her hip.

"Just thinking about Michael. He was my cousin and I hardly knew him. How sad is that?" he asked playing with Cameron's little hands.

"I'm sorry Dillon. I spent some time with Michael in the past but haven't really been around him in a long time. I can only imagine the pain that Sonny, Carly, and Jason are going through."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, he raised Michael for the first year of his life. Plus he's his godfather."

"I didn't know that. I just thought that Michael had lived with Sonny and Carly after they left the Quartermaine's."

"Jason grew very attached to Michael; he was his son in his heart. Still is I imagine." Cameron started fussing in her lap, "Well I got to feed this little one some dinner. Want to join us?"

Dillon hesitated for a moment, "Sure I need to eat anyway."

Two days had passed since Dillon's dinner with Elizabeth and Cameron and all he could think about was how much he owed Sonny, Carly, and Jason an explanation. He had to confess to them his part in Faith's escape and accept what his fate would be.

Dillon arrived at Sonny's new estate early in the afternoon. He stood at the gate debating if telling them about his involvement in Michael's death.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Enzo asked from the gatehouse.

Dillon began to stutter, "Ye…yeah. I need to see Sonny. And do you know if Jason and Carly are here?"

"Yes they are all inside." Enzo pushed the button allowing Dillon to enter. He pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Max, Dillon Quartermaine is here."

"Let him in," Max's voice said through the airwaves. Dillon made his way to the front door where Max let him in. "I'll let them know that you are here." He followed behind Max as he opened the door to the living room, "Dillon Quartermaine is here to see you."

"Thanks Max," Carly said.

"What can I do for you Dillon?" Sonny asked.

"Um…I came to tell you all something," Dillon fidgeted.

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what's on your mind," Sonny stated taking a seat next to Carly on the sofa. Jason stood near the bar waiting for his cousin to inform them of what he knew.

"First I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Michael," his eyes cast downwards. He couldn't stand to make eye contact with any of them.

"Thanks Dillon. I know that Michael was your cousin and you didn't get to really know him. I wish things could have been different," Carly said wiping a tear from her eye.

Jason saw that Dillon was very nervous about something, "Dillon what did you come here to tell us?"

"I had to come see you all to let you know that if you are going to punish Luke for helping Faith escape from prison then you should punish me as well." He sat there quietly for a minute before continuing, "I am responsible for Faith killing Michael."

Carly and Sonny stared at Dillon trying to comprehend what he was saying. "What do you mean you are responsible?" Jason asked.

"I was working with Luke to help get Skye's name cleared of the murder charges. Faith had killed Detective Duncan and had framed Skye." Dillon could feel the tears trying to escape his eyes as he continued, "I had no idea that Faith was going to kidnap your children. You have to believe me." He could no longer hold back the tears. The floodgates opened and he sobbed.

Carly couldn't bear to see Dillon in so much pain. She got up off the sofa and kneeled in front of Dillon. She put her hands on his face, "You are not responsible for Michael's death. Faith is."

"I know but Luke said that Sonny and Jason were going to kill everyone who had any involvement in freeing Faith," he sniffled, "I helped. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm ready to accept whatever consequences you have for me."

Jason, Sonny, and Carly all exchanged glances. They could see the pain he was feeling. Sonny knew that Dillon was a sweet kid, and would never have thought that far ahead about Faith. "Dillon we don't hold you responsible for Michael's death. You were trying to help Skye, I understand that."

"But I gave Faith the opportunity to kidnap your kids." Dillon was no longer concerned about what happened to him. He couldn't understand why Sonny didn't want to kill him.

"We know that Luke was the mastermind behind Faith's escape," Jason said.

"But I helped."

"Doesn't matter. Nothing is going to happen to you. And nothing is going to happen to Luke. He was once my friend and I still have a lot of respect for him. Plus even though you helped Luke get Faith out of prison, she never would have had the chance to abduct the kids, and ki…kill Michael if I would have put a bullet in her head along time ago."

Dillon, Carly, and Jason all saw the inner turmoil Sonny was facing. He was blaming himself for Michael's death. Sonny didn't want to have a breakdown in front of Dillon so he excused himself and went upstairs.

Carly stood up to follow Sonny, "Thanks Dillon for being honest with us about your involvement. But there is nothing you could have done to save Michael." She turned and climbed the stairs. About half way up she looked back at Dillon, "For what it's worth, I'm sure that Michael would have like you very much," then she disappeared up the stairs.

Jason stared at his cousin, "Sonny's right you know. We had so many opportunities to kill Faith and we didn't."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have kept the peace between the five families."

Jason was astounded at how much Dillon had observed while working for Alcazar. Maybe he should have given him a job when he asked for one.

"Jason I know that there will never be anything to excuse my participation in Michael's death, but if there is anything I can do, just name it." Dillon turned to leave.

"Dillon."

"Yeah."

"Carly was right too. Michael would have loved you. Probably would have wanted to be in one of your films."

"Thanks Jason."

Dillon decided that this new truth policy wasn't half bad. Even though he would never forgive himself for his irresponsible lapse in judgment, he needed to clear his conscience. So he headed for Georgie's house.

Dillon knocked on the door, only to have Maxie appear, "Dillon."

"Hey Maxie, are your parents home?" he asked deciding it was too late to chicken out.

"Yeah they're in the living room interrogating my sister."

"Why are they questioning Georgie? He asked bewildered.

"No idea, but I managed to hear your name mentioned," Maxie saw the color drain out of his face, "Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Who's at the door Maxie?" Mac asked from the living room.

"Well you better make up your mind," Maxie whispered. Too late Mac appeared in the foyer.

"Dillon, just the man I'm looking for. Living room now!"

"Good luck," she said closing the door once Dillon passed through.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it."

Georgie sat on the love seat beside Dillon holding his had for support. "Mom, Mac we're sorry that we snuck around behind your backs. We just 2wanted to be with each other."

"That's right. I love Georgie," Dillon professed staring into her eyes. "We just wanted to prove that we could be together without getting into trouble or having our grades drop."

Felicia could see that they were being hones and not snowballing her. Although Mac was still upset that Georgie had quite the field hockey team. "Well I guess we can trust you enough to stay out of trouble," Mac said. Dillon and Georgie's faces lit up. "But there are some rules."

"Anything Mac. We'll promise to follow them," Dillon blurted out even before hearing what they were.

"Rule one no more plans with Luke Spencer."

"Don't worry about that, he left town last night."

"Rule two, Georgie must be in by curfew. And rule three, your grades must not drop."

"Do you two feel like you can act like responsible young adults and follow the rules?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, definitely yes!"

Dillon entered his room aboard The Haunted Star and collapsed on his bed. When he woke up this morning he thought that his life was going to end. Between thinking that Felicia had found out about Georgie and he making love to waiting for Sonny and Jason to kill him. He hoped tomorrow would be calmer.

Dillon took off his shirt and pants before climbing under the covers. He said a prayer for Michael, and closed his eyes to drift off to his favorite world, make believe.

**-The End-**


End file.
